Whisper of A Word
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Marie is working at the Willow Center. Jade (a widow it is assumed) is her boss. Willow is Jade's disabled child. But Marie and this seven year old little girl have a very special surprise for Jade which will lead to several more very special surprises. In the end the best possible thing that could ever happen for Jade will happen
1. Sillent Screams

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Willow is my orignial character but I use her in a lot of my stories

The Willow Centr is based off a place I used to work

Marie is based on me and she's an orginal character

* * *

_It all began with a thought. It began with a whisper of a word. It was soft. It was barely noticeable. I tried to shrug it off. I tried to pay no attention to it. It meant nothing. That was what I told myself but I knew it wasn't true. Still I had not any recourse but to shrug it off. The night continued. Laughter and joy was there but for a reason or another I could not get that thought out of my head. I could not get the whisper of the word out of my thoughts. I smiled and at the same time I shuttered. But like the embers of a fire stoked by coal the whisper of the word grew into a shout. It grew into a howl that I could no more ignore then I could have if it was right in my face screaming at me._

"Hey Marie," Jade said smiling at her employee and friend, "What are you writing?"  
"Oh just some thoughts," Marie said, "It's stupid really."  
"Oh don't give me that; that it's stupid," Jade laughed, "I'll bet my bottom dollar that it's not stupid."  
"Well I- maybe it's not stupid but I don't really know how to explain it. I might put it up on my blog later," Marie said, "I dunno."  
"Yes. I love your blog. I saw the one you wrote about maybe he won the presidential award," Jade told Marie.  
Marie blushed.  
"You read that," she asked.  
"Yes. I thought it was wonderful. I know what it was based on too. Just one problem with it. If he won the presidential award or the noble peace prize or any other of the things you suggested people would be smiling and cheering not standing around looking all serious."  
"Unless they were jealous," Marie pointed out laughing.  
"Well that's true," Jade said.  
"Anyway I'm glad you liked the blog," Marie said changing the subject, "How's Willow during." Jade grinned.  
"She's doing great," she said.  
"I miss her," Marie said smiling, "Send her my love okay."  
"Well that's just silly," Jade said, "You can see her any time."  
"Tori said that-"  
"Tori's wrong," Jade replied, "actually I have to go pick her up at school now."  
"You know... I got my drivers licence last week," Marie said.  
"Cool," Jade replied.  
"Um... I know that you have a lot of work to do and all... I overheard you telling Cat how busy you are today," Marie said. Jade laughed.  
"Are you saying you'd like to pick Willow up," she asked.  
"I wouldn't mind," Marie said, "I'd love to in fact."  
"Well alright," Jade said, "Let me just write a note to her school. They won't get her go unless they have a signed note from me saying it's alright for her to go with you. Drive at the speed limit. Pay attention to the road. Remember Willow is my precious child."  
"I know," Marie said.  
"Maybe you could take her to the playground today," Jade suggested.  
"Sure," Marie said beaming, "Oh I was also wondering if Willow could be in my play. I want her to play victory."  
"Sure," Jade said, "If it's okay with her anyway."  
"I'm sure it will be," Marie said grinning, "By the way at 7:04 tonight you're going to hear something you will love hearing." Jade laughed.  
"7:04?"  
"7:04 PM."  
"I'm gonna write that down," Jade said making a note of it, "I'll let you know if it does."  
"Oh believe me," Marie said, "I'll know."  
"Right," Jade said laughing, "I'll see you soon."


	2. 7:04 PM

Marie whistled to herself as she put the key in the ignition. She was really excited about the gift that she had for Jade. She knew Jade would love it. She and Willow had worked so hard for this to happen...especially Willow. Willow was unable to speak. The key word here is **was. **Ever since Marie came along Willow was determined to speak. She would say a word or two here and there and she saw how Marie's eyes would light up excitedly. That made Willow want to learn to talk. She actually typed into her IPAD one time "I want to learn to talk." Marie was nothing more then a friend to Willow but that was exactly what Willow needed. It was a few minutes later when she pulled up to the school. She went in, greeted principal Andre Harris and gave him the note.  
"So you're the famous Marie," Andre said smiling.  
"Well I don't know about famous," Marie said, "But I am Marie."  
"Willow is just finishing class. She'll be out in a few minutes. You know Jade brags about you all the time."  
"She does," Marie asked.  
"Yes. She likes you and that's a HIGH compliment. Jade hardly likes anyone and especially after Beck died..." Hearing the name Beck sent shivers up Marie's spine.  
"How did he... die," Marie asked.  
"Plane crash," Andre explained, "They never found the body." _They never found the body? If they never found the body how do they know he's dead, _Marie thought to herself.  
"Oh I see," she said out loud.  
"Yeah... well why don't you wait over there. I actually have some work to do now. Willow will be out in about 5 minutes."  
"Sure," Marie said, "It was nice meeting you."  
"The pleasure was all mine," he said kissing her hand. Marie sat down and took out her journal and started writing. ... _I see a pregnant woman sitting on the sofa with her husband sitting next to her. I see a man sitting at the bedside of his sleeping two year old daughter stroking her hair. I see a couple laughing together. I see a couple holding onto an impossible hope and that hope being realized. They never found the body. Something is telling me there is a reason for that. A reason like maybe he isn't dead.  
_Marie closed the journal. She looked over at Andre.  
"Where was the plane heading to," she asked.  
"Atlantic City," Andre said, "They didn't always live in New York. We all used to live in California."  
"Atlantic City," she repeated, "Do you know where in Atlantic City per chance?"  
"Per chance?" Andre smiled. He really liked this girl.  
"Yes," he said, "He was heading to Trump Palace. There was a competition there and he was really good at cards. He could do any card game and some cool card tricks too."  
"What was he like," Marie asked. She was burning with curiosity.  
"He was smart. He was funny. He was good. He was kindhearted. He loved Willow," Andre answered.  
"Well anyone who **met **Willow would love her," Marie said smiling.  
"Beck had an armchair," Andre continued, "Nobody was allowed to sit on that armchair. Well when Willow was about three Jade and Beck found her asleep on the armchair... and Beck did nothing but press his lips to the top of her head. After that she used to climb up and sit in his chair all the time. It became known as Willow's chair." Marie felt a shiver run through her spine. She had that exact vision.  
"Did he once say 'she doesn't need to be fixed- she's not broken," Marie asked.  
"Yes. Jade and Beck took Willow to church one day and she was running around. A busy-body said that aggressive discipline would fix her. Beck looked at the lady and said, "she doesn't need to be fixed lady. She's not broken. She's four."  
"Great story," Marie said  
"How did you know that anyway," Andre asked.  
"Um... I must have heard it," she said.  
"So are you single," Andre asked.  
"Yes," Marie said, "Right now I'm just trying to make new friends."  
"Well it's like the song says. Make new friends but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold."  
"The circle of friends has no end. That's how long I want to be your friend," Marie ended. They both laughed. The bell rang.  
"Marie," Andre said, "This is going to seem strange but can I have your number?"  
"Sure," she said. She got a pen and wrote it down. 1(516)855-4152.  
"Thanks," he said. It was right then that Willow came out. Seeing that Marie was picking her up she ran over and gave Marie a big hug.  
"What a great hug," Marie said. Willow smiled and hugged her again. It was only a short drive from the school to the Willow center and then they went to the park with Jade's permission. Willow **loved **the playground but she liked the park even more. The park was bigger and she was allowed to run around more freely. Nobody looked at her funny or cared that she was autistic. Plus her daddy used to take her to the park all the time.  
_Can we play solve the mystery, _Willow typed into her I-pad. "Well I would love to," Marie said, "But it's 7:00. We need to get back so we can give your mommy her surprise. But how about this? How about next time we can play solve the mystery for real." Willow nodded excitedly. She couldn't wait to play solve the mystery for real and she couldn't wait to surprise her mommy with such a wonderful surprise. ... They got back to the Willow center at exactly 7:03. Jade had just hung up the phone.  
"Hey Marie," she said smiling.  
"Hey," Marie said, "Listen, Willow and I have a surprise for you."  
"You do," Jade asked smiling at Willow now, "Sweetie can you give mommy the surprise?" Willow nodded. She looked up at Marie a little nervously but she felt better after Marie encouraged her.  
"Come on," Marie said, "You can do it." Marie looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:04 PM. She nodded to Willow.  
"I," Willow began and paused, "Lo-o-o-v-v-v-e y-0-u-u-u mommy," Willow finally said. She had to sound out the words and finally she was able to say it. Jade could have lit New York City from the way her eyes lit up. Her daughter was seven-years-old and had never spoken before in her life. Her eyes filled up with happy tears as she scooped her baby up swung her like an airplane and hugged her close. They say you never forget the first time your child says I love you. For Jade that was twice as true. Willow was speaking. She was becoming her own person.  
"Surprise," Marie said.  
"I cannot thank you enough," Jade said, "You have given me an incredible gift." Marie decided to take the chance. Her feelings were rarely if ever wrong.  
"Well I may have one more gift for you," she said, "I think I will have it for you by the end of next month... the day after your birthday."  
"Well whatever it is it cannot top this," Jade said.  
"Top it no," Marie replied, "But I **do **believe it may well be **equal **to this."  
"Only one thing," Jade said, "Can possibly be equal to this." Little did Jade know what treasure her life would soon bring.


	3. At Least It's Colorful

Tori came in as Marie was getting ready to leave.  
"Hey Jade," Tori said, "I have to go to class soon."  
"Wait. Tori you know I have a meeting at Willow's school. Oh by the way you'll never guess what Willow did."  
"Um... tied her shoes?"  
"No she did something really exciting. Willow talked. She said, "I love you mommy."  
"Jade maybe you thought she said that but she's 7-years-old. She hasn't talked yet," Tori said.  
"Y-y-yes I h-a-a-a-a-a-v-v-ve," Willow replied sounding out the words carefully.  
"Oh my GOD," Tori exclaimed, "Willow honey where did you learn that."  
"Marie," Willow said without having to sound it out. Tori's eyes widened. Marie was actually teaching Willow to talk. She didn't think it was possible. Marie was a cockeyed optimist. Tori would never forget when she and the nineteen year old had gone for a drive in her car. Tori liked Marie. She was smart and sweet and way too 'look on the bright side'. Tori's windshield had been attacked by birds and there was all kind of bird droppings from white to yellow to purple. She was really frustrated about it. Marie on the other hand looked up and said, "at least it's colorful." But Tori never thought that it was possible for Willow to start talking. Jade and Tori were trying to figure out what they were going to do about Willow. Tori had class and Jade had a PTA meeting at Willow's school.  
"I could watch Willow," Marie offered quietly. They both looked at her.  
"Sorry," Jade said, "I didn't hear you."  
"I said I could watch Willow," Marie offered.  
"Thank you," Jade said, "I really appreciate that. She needs to take her medicine at 9 o'clock. Also she likes the song TWINKLE TOES. It sooths her. One more thing. I'll be back by eleven o'clock. Don't leave the center. She's had a long day and I want her to be able to relax. Dinner is in the refrigerator.

...

Willow took a nap before dinner. Marie got out her journal and wrote in it while Willow was sleeping.  
_Willow talked today. She said "I love you" to Jade. What a great day. I feel the moment of unity is coming **soon**. Like the river gently flows and ebbs to join the greater body of water so too shall the family be united. That will be my last moment there and I can accept that. I am an inside-outer _


End file.
